


We Shall be Monsters (Halloween Comes to Schitt's Creek)

by Stargatewars



Series: A Schitt Year [42]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 16:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21211760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargatewars/pseuds/Stargatewars
Summary: David and Patrick attend a Halloween movie night. In costume.





	We Shall be Monsters (Halloween Comes to Schitt's Creek)

**Author's Note:**

> 'A Schitt Year' is a weekly series of stand alone stories focusing on the relationship between David and Patrick from Schitt's Creek.  
Prompts are welcome and encouraged because coming up with this many stories on your own isn't easy!  
All rating welcome. Hope you enjoy!

'What about this one?' Patrick said holding up a pirate costume, wrapped tightly in plastic.

'Ew, no,' David said, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

'Ok David. You need to help me out here,' Patrick put the costume down, 'you said you wanted to go to the movie but you have vetoed half the store at this point.'

Patrick wasn't over exaggerating. Each year the town of Schitt’s Creek held a movie night at town hall where a Halloween themed movie was played. David had agreed to attend, but with short notice he and Patrick were forced to drive to Elmdale and visit the only costume shop within a 200 mile radius.

Upon arrival David instantly vetoed all sports costumes, all super hero costumes and anything that had the word 'sexy' in the name. While Patrick agreed with his last condition, ruling out super heroes and sports didn't leave much else to choose from.

'I just can't see anything that would suit our aesthetic,' David said.

'What aesthetic is that?' Patrick looked around them.

'They just don't seem right,' David shrugged his shoulders.

'I'm sorry there isn't a designer section for you to work with here David. We're just going to have to make do,' Patrick ran his hands up David's arms. He knew David’s idea of a costume would be much higher budget than the Elmdale Costume Store would stock. Patrick was trying to be sympathetic but they had spent an hour and a half in the store already and Patrick was ready to go home.

'We could… I don't know… do a couples costume if you wanted,' David half mumbled the idea, refusing to make eye contact with Patrick.

'David? Do  _ you _ want to do a couples costume?' Patrick cocked his head. He really hadn't expected David to want to dress up at all, let alone suggest couples costumes. He'd assumed that David would think they were tacky. Nonetheless his heart swelled at the idea of David suggesting that they coordinate their outfits. 

'No. It's stupid. Forget I said anything,' David moved to turn away. Patrick held him firm, leaning in to kiss David on the cheek. It slowly dawned on Patrick that David not being able to suggest a vague idea for costumes had actually been him building up the courage to suggest a couples costume. The past hour and a half didn’t feel so wasted after that.

'Talk to me David,' he whispered. Patrick stood patiently, watching as David struggled to decide what to say. He could see David finally settle on admitting the truth.

'I've just never done a couples costume before. No one was with me long enough to do one. I just thought… this might be an opportunity to… to do that,' David looked down, fingers picking nervously at the buttons on Patrick's shirt.

Patrick was torn between wanting to bundle up David and protect him against the sad memories of his past and wanting to smile broadly that David trusted and loved Patrick enough to want to do something like a couples costume.

'Couples costume it is then ' Patrick touched David's cheek softly. David turned his eyes to Patrick, offering him an unsure look.

'You don't have to…' David said quietly, a blush spreading across his cheeks.

'I want to David. I'd love to do that with you,' Patrick smiled as David's lips twisted into a lopsided smile, his eyes softening.

David leaned in and kissed Patrick softly holding Patrick's shoulders tightly.

'Now,' Patrick said pulling back from the kiss, 'we just need to find the perfect non-sports, non-superhero, non-sexy couples costume, in 25 minutes before the store closes.'

'I do actually have an idea,' David said, the blush on his cheeks growing deeper. Of course he did, Patrick thought happily.

'Oh?' Patrick wanted to kiss David again.

'Yeah. I think it could be really good,' David bit his lip.

'Ok. Let's do your idea then,' Patrick didn't need to know what it was before agreeing. He trusted David completely.

***

‘David, are you going to be much longer? The movie starts soon,’ Patrick sat on the couch in his costume. He ran his hands down lapel of his shirt.

‘Just a minute,’ David shouted through the bathroom door.

Patrick picked up his phone, scrolling through his Facebook feed.

A few minutes later, just as Patrick was replying to his mother’s message about the decorations Clint was still putting up, David opened the bathroom door and stepped out.

David’s hair was wild, styled off his face like it normally would be, but instead of perfectly coiffed, the hair stuck out in all directions. There was even a slight curl to some parts. Across his face, David had drawn stitch lines, one cutting across his forehead, between his eyebrows and down under his eye, the other a shorter line up his neck, ending at his chin. His clothes were torn, although Patrick suspected they had been bought that way. The white shirt was ripped in places and partly undone, revealing just enough chest hair to make Patrick’s mouth water. Over that was a sweater that had a very loose knit. The white fabric of the shirt was easily visible underneath. David wore his long black shorts, his lean legs visible from just below the knee. On his left leg similar stitch lines were drawn. To finish the costume, David wore a pair of black boots.

‘I’m confused,’ Patrick said looking at David, ‘I thought you were dressing as the Frankenstein Monster.’ Because while David look absolutely incredible, he didn’t look like what Patrick had pictured when David had suggested they go as Victor Frankenstein and his Monster.

‘I am,’ David said turning slowly, ‘the Monster from the book. Not the movie.’

‘Ah,’ Patrick had a vague memory of the monster in the book looking totally different to the lumbering green monster most people think of, but it had been years since he had read the Mary Shelley classic.

‘This is more accurate to the novel,’ David said. 

‘David. When you suggested Dr Frankenstein and his Monster I wasn’t expecting this,’ Patrick’s eyes scanned David’s body again, trying to calculate exactly how late to the movie they could be. It had been a long time since he had seen  _ Hocus Pocus _ but felt like it might be worth missing the first half an hour if he got to see just how far David had drawn those stitch marks.

‘Is it ok?’ David glanced down, tugging on the hem of his sweater.

‘More than,’ Patrick said stepping forward. He wrapped his arms tightly around David’s body, pulling him close.

Patrick leaned in and kissed David. David smiling into the kiss, wrapping his arms tightly around Patrick’s shoulders. Patrick was glad the pants he wore were slightly less fitted than his usual jeans because seeing David disheveled like that sent Patrick's blood flow straight to his groin.

‘You look very nice,’ David said looking down to Patrick’s costume.

Patrick wore black trousers and white shirt with a high collar. He wore a vest over the top, partly undone with the sleeves of the shirt rolled up. David had smattered red across the end of the sleeves to give the illusion of blood. Patrick’s short hair was brushed back and to the side to give him a more Victorian look.

‘Thank you. It’s surprisingly comfortable,’ Patrick smiled. He wasn’t sure exactly David had managed to pull together two costumes from a few things from the costume shop, a quick trip to the outlet mall and some things they already had in their closet, but there they stood, both looking as David described as ‘the perfect balance between costume and fashion.’

***

The town hall was completely covered in Halloween decorations. David commenting that the town council had been a little heavy with the fake spider webs.

Everyone from town was there and dressed up. Patrick handed David a glass of punch, looking around the room, waiting for people to take their seats.

‘Your parents didn’t want to dress up?’ Patrick commented, putting his arm around David’s waist.

David looked over at Johnny and Moira, ‘they’re in costume.’

Patrick looked again. Johnny wore a suit. It had a heavier stripe than perhaps normal, and his hair was brushed flatter but otherwise Patrick couldn’t spot any difference. Looking at Moira she wore a long black dress, with few white accents. She wore a long dark wig that hung down past her shoulders. To Patrick it could be any day at the cafe for them.

‘I’m sorry David, I’m just not seeing it,’ Patrick shrugged his shoulders.

‘They’re Gomez and Morticia Addams. They do it every year,’ David commented lifting his glass of punch to his lips.

‘Oh. Ok. I see it now,’ Patrick looked at them again. The costume was so close to their normal outfits but he could see what they were trying to do. And really Gomez and Morticia Addams was the perfect couples costume for Johnny and Moira Rose, Patrick thought. Not just the aesthetics of it, which was clearly perfect, but as a couple that loved each other no matter the situation, however strange it seemed to be.

'Can we get snacks now?' David asked, looking towards the makeshift candy bar. Twyla stood behind it dressed in black, wearing cat ears. She had black whiskers drawn on her cheeks.

They collected popcorn, drinks and candy before making their way to some spare seats.

David saved Stevie a seat. She arrives just as David was opening his box of junior mints.

'I didn't really take you for the costume type,' Stevie said, snatching a handful of popcorn from the bucket.

'And what exactly are you meant to be?' David asked looking at his friend. She looked exactly the same as usual, loose jeans and a plaid shirt.

Without a word Stevie pointed to get chest. Her name badge read 'Johnny'.

'Clever,' David shook his head as Stevie shrugged her shoulders. As she reached for a second handful David slapped her hand away. Patrick laughed, knowing that despite appearance Stevie would be sharing their popcorn before the end of the opening credits.

'Its starting,' Patrick said as the lights flicked off and the murmur of people around them quietened down.

David shifted in his seat as the movie began to play, getting comfortable, while also arranging the snacks on his lap for optimal access.

Patrick rested his arm across the back of the chair, brushing David's shoulder with his fingers.

He loved Halloween films, the balance that they found between humour and scare factor something he always enjoyed. But loved them even more when he could experience them with David.

As the movie played Patrick couldn’t help but glance to his side and watch the enjoyment on David’s face. He smiled whenever the witches were on screen.

When the movie snacks were eaten, David placed his hand on Patrick’s tight, running his fingers against the fabric of his trousers.

Patrick leaned over and kissed David’s shoulder, only half watching the movie, but not wanting it any other way.

***

After the movie finished most people went to the cafe for more food and to keep the celebrations of the night going. Alexis, dressed as ‘sexy Goldilocks’ and Ted, dressed as one of the three bears, arrived after the movie. Ted explained in too graphic detail the dog that was admitted to the vet clinic after eating all of a small child’s trick or treat bag. David had screwed up his face as he watched Alexis attempt to hide the fact that she found the story as disgusting as it was.

_ Monster Mash _ played for about the twelth time that night as Patrick slid into the booth beside David.

‘Was it everything you were hoping for?’ Patrick asked, sliding his arm around David’s shoulder.

‘Hmm?’ David looked up from the piece of pie in front of him.

‘The couples costume? Are you happy with how it turned out?’ Patrick leaned into David, resting his chin on David’s shoulder.

‘Very much so,’ David replied, running his hand along Patrick’s thigh, ‘thank you for doing this for me.’

‘Anytime. Maybe next year we can do a sports themed costume. You know in the interest of compromise,’ Patrick kissed David’s shoulder.

‘I don’t think so, but we’ll see. I already have some ideas for next year,’ David took a spoon full of pie and held it out to Patrick.

Patrick shook his head with a smile before taking a bite of the pie, watching a smile spread across David’s face too. Patrick, for the most part, didn’t care what couples costume he wore. Just as long as David was the other half he would always think it was a good idea.

‘Now let’s get out of here before we have to listen to Mom’s Bette Midler stories again,’ David said.

‘She knew Bette Midler? Patrick said as he stood.

‘Don’t ask,’ David took Patrick’s hand, pulling him towards the door. As much as David had loved the opportunity to do a couples costume with Patrick, he was very much ready to leave the party and carry on with the rest of their Halloween night.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic comments and/or kudos are much appreciated. I'd love to know your thoughts!  
If you have any prompts for the future please comment below or contact me on Tumblr at @stargatewars


End file.
